


Weight of living

by winsol



Series: The Longest War [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Bucky has a cat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting together (kind of), M/M, Nightmares, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam ships them btw, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsol/pseuds/winsol
Summary: « Je suis votre... ton frère », la coupe Bucky d'une voix qu'il trouve à sa grande surprise étranglée par l'émotion.L'expression de Millie change du tout au tout, devenant incroyablement blessée, à un tel point qu'il ressent la douleur sous sa propre peau.« Vous faites erreur, lâche-t-elle d'une voix où toute trace de sympathie a été remplacée par une froideur terrible. Mon frère est mort. »





	1. Chapter 1

_All that you desired when you were a child_

_Was to be old, was to be old_

_Now that you're here, suddenly you fear_

_You've lost control, you've lost control_

_Do you like the person you've become ?_

 

**Nouvelle-Orléans – 2016.**

 

« Millie est toujours vivante, j'ai trouvé son adresse. Et le SHIELD a trouvé une base d'HYDRA, les agents seront occupés avec ça un moment. Je sais que tu peux être assez discret pour te faire oublier. Tu as le choix, maintenant. »

Il a reçu la lettre il y a deux ou trois semaines, ces simples mots et l'adresse écrite au-dessous, sans signature. Il n'en a pas eu besoin pour deviner l'identité de l'expéditeur – Steve ne l'a pas oublié.

Il lui a fallu quelques jours pour prendre une décision, quelques autres encore pour préparer son départ. Et il a enfin atterri aux alentours de la Nouvelle-Orléans, pour se retrouver en face d'une porte à laquelle il n'ose pas frapper tant il est inquiet de s'être trompé d'adresse.

Ce n'est même pas ce qui l'effraie le plus. Il a peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas. Peut-être qu'elle a le même type de maladie que celle de Peggy Carter, dont Steve lui a parlé. Peut-être qu'elle aura peur de lui. Il a fait des efforts pour avoir de nouveau l'air humain, cependant ; il s'est rasé, s'est lavé les cheveux et les a noués tant bien que mal dans un chignon, il a trouvé des vêtements propres qui cachent ses bras – et qui lui tiennent terriblement chaud, car le climat lourd et humide ici est assez différent du froid sec auquel il s'était habitué en Russie.

Peut-être que d'une certaine manière, Millie a tout appris, à propos de tous les crimes qu'il a commis, de tout le sang qui souille ses mains, et qu'elle le rejettera dès qu'elle le reconnaîtra. Il sait que c'est ce qu'il mérite. Lui non plus n'accueillerait probablement pas un meurtrier psychopathe à bras ouverts, peu importe qu'ils partagent le même sang. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer – maudit soit Steve et le foutu optimisme qu'il a finalement réussi à instiller dans les pensées du soldat.

Tourner les talons et prendre le premier avion pour la Russie, prétendre qu'il n'a jamais remis les pieds sur le sol américain, aurait pu être tentant. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Des mois qu'il est bloqué dans cette parodie de mémoire, à se convaincre qu'il essaie de la retrouver sans jamais que ses actions suivent cette volonté. Il n'en veut plus. Il ne veut plus rien oublier, et certainement pas Steve ni sa famille, du moins ce qui lui en reste ; tout ce qui un jour a fait de lui un homme. Tout est peut-être à portée de main. Il n'a qu'à tendre le bras et saisir le cadeau que Steve a voulu lui faire.

C'est ce qu'il fait, et l'angoisse grandissante est terrible, elle lui noue les entrailles alors que les secondes s'égrennent sans que le battant de bois ne bouge. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre – une révélation, une évidence, ou un trou noir, ou rien du tout.

Quand la porte s'ouvre sur une vieille femme appuyée tant bien que mal sur un déambulateur, c'est plutôt la dernière option qui prime. Il est presque déçu de ne rien ressentir. Quand il avait vu Steve dans la lumière à Washington, quelque chose avait comme implosé en lui, un sentiment ancré dans son corps, dans sa chair, la certitude qu'il connaissait cet homme, une certitude assez forte pour qu'il se rebelle face à HYDRA, le canon d'un pistolet contre la tempe. Rien de tout cela ne se passe devant cette femme et il a envie de tourner les talons tant il en est désorienté. Ce qui le retient est l'expression sur le visage de la concernée. Elle le regarde, les yeux plissés, fixant son visage – et il jurerait qu'elle, _elle se rappelle_.

 

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle d'une voix ferme qui détonne avec son aspect frêle.

\- Je... Je suis... »

 

Mais les mots ne sortent pas, s'étranglent dans sa gorge nouée, car il est tout bonnement incapable de se donner un nom, de répondre à n'importe quelle appellation autre que _soldat_. Le conditionnement est encore là, présent, il le sent oppresser son cerveau et meurtrir ses chairs de manière aussi vivace que s'il était retourné en salle de torture. Se reconnaître quand Steve l'appelait Bucky relevait déjà de l'exploit, un exploit accompli uniquement car il sentait que le surnom le raccrochait un peu à son humanité. A vrai dire, il aurait certainement donné n'importe quoi à Steve lors de ces derniers jours en sa compagnie, pour garder près de lui la seule personne qu'il n'effrayait pas, mais Steve n'est plus là, et la simple idée de se nommer est impensable pour le soldat.

Et puis, les mots des scientifiques cognent encore dans sa tête, _tu penses que le bétail porte un nom_?

 

« Vous êtes bien Millie Barnes ? reprend-il, optant pour une autre stratégie.

\- Oui. Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vus ? Car...

\- Je suis votre... _ton_ frère », la coupe-t-il d'une voix qui à sa grande surprise se trouve étranglée par l'émotion.

 

L'expression de Millie change du tout au tout, devenant incroyablement blessée, à un tel point qu'il ressent la douleur sous sa propre peau.

 

« Vous faites erreur, lâche-t-elle d'une voix où toute trace de sympathie a été remplacée par une froideur terrible. Mon frère est mort. »

 

Appuyée d'un bras sur son déambulateur, elle se sert de l'autre pour atteindre la porte, mais il ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il a été un lâche, un fuyard, un déserteur même, déserteur de son propre champ de guerre, une guerre dont il avait perdu de vue les enjeux. Mais il sait choisir ses batailles maintenant, et s'il ne se jette pas corps et âme dans celle-là, il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais se regarder en face. Cette femme est, et reste son sang. Et elle mérite de savoir que le frère qu'elle n'a jamais pu enterrer est vivant – même s'il n'est même pas proche d'être la moitié de l'homme qu'il était, même s'il est perverti, sali, brisé. Peut-être ne voudra-t-elle aucun lien avec lui quand elle saura, mais dans tous les cas, ce sera à elle de faire ce choix. Elle _doit_ savoir.

 

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, dit-il doucement, essayant de tenir la porte ouverte sans avoir l'air menaçant. Je peux tout expliquer. Demande-moi n'importe quoi, demande-moi quelque chose que ton... que _Bucky_ est seul à savoir. S'il te plaît. »

 

C'est un pari risqué, puisqu'il se base sur sa mémoire trop défaillante pour que le soldat s'y fie, mais il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour qu'elle l'écoute.

 

« Montrez-moi votre bras », ordonne-t-elle.

 

Et il panique, l'air lui manque – pourquoi son bras ? Pour qu'elle se convainque qu'il est un monstre, déchiré puis raccomodé avec des plaques de métal ? Mais il réalise bien assez vite que c'est son bras droit qu'elle regarde, celui qui est sain – et il ne sait pas pourquoi elle y porterait une quelconque attention, mais il le lui tend, incertain. Et elle lui attrape la main, sans même prendre la peine d'enlever le gant, puis remonte sa manche. En même temps qu'elle, il redécouvre sa propre peau, pâle à en paraître cadavérique, couturée de cicatrices toutes plus hideuses les unes que les autres. Millie pose le doigt sur l'une d'elles, plus blanchâtre encore, qui court de l'extérieur de son poignet à la jointure de son coude. Il avait remarqué les blessures ne s'effaçaient pas, malgré l'effet du sérum : les pires, les plus douloureuses – pas forcément du point de vue physique – se soignaient aussi vite que les autres mais restaient gravées dans sa chair, lui laissant un corps couturé. Cependant, il n'avait jamais remarqué celle-là. Certainement parce que c'est une des rares qu'il ne se soit pas infligées lui-même. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de savoir quoi répondre quand Millie lui demande d'expliquer son origine.

Encore une fois, c'est grâce à Steve.

 

« Tu avais oublié un jouet dans la chambre de notre père. Quand tu as voulu le récupérer, tu l'as réveillé et... il dormait avec un couteau. C'est moi qui ai pris le coup. »

 

Les traits de Millie s'affaissent et ses yeux s'inondent de larmes. Le soldat ressent le besoin irréprescible de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger – un besoin qu'on ne lui a certainement pas enseigné à HYDRA. Il n'a plus besoin de la reconnaître pour que la révélation s'offre enfin à lui. Ses yeux et sa mémoire lui font peut-être défaut, mais son corps prend enfin le bon chemin. Il retrouve les réflexes et sentiments de celui qu'il cherche depuis si longtemps – il retrouve James Buchanan Barnes.

Et Millie aussi.

 

« C'est toi, dit-elle finalement. Oh, Bucky... C'est vraiment toi... Comment...?

\- J'ai... On m'a injecté le même serum qu'à... qu'à Steve. En quelques sortes. C'est une très longue histoire, et... Est-ce que je pourrais entrer ? »

 


	2. Chapter 2

_It all crept up on you, in the night it got you_

_And plagued your mind, it plagues your mind_

_Every day passes, faster than the last did_

_And you'll be old, soon you'll be old_

_Do you like the person you've become ?_

 

**Washington – 2015.**

 

« Déjà fatigué, Cap ? lâche, une fois arrivé au niveau de Steve, un Sam Wilson essouflé par sa course.

\- Non, j'ai juste préféré t'attendre au lieu de te mettre un premier tour d'avance dans la vue. »

 

Sam lui administre son légendaire roulement des yeux, puis se penche, mains sur les hanches, tentant de stabiliser sa respiration. Il semble prêt à offrir un nouveau commentaire sarcastique à Steve, mais se ravise quand le portable de ce dernier se met à sonner.

 

« Numéro inconnu ? lance Sam en se redressant pour regarder l'écran.

\- On dirait. Est-ce que je devrais répondre ? »

 

Sam le regarde avec des grands yeux puis éclate de rire, et Steve réalise que sa question, comme les trois quarts de celles qu'il pose, est certainement stupide, mais non, il n'est toujours pas très bien habitué aux nouvelles technologies, et c'est peut-être la première fois qu'un numéro inconnu l'appelle.

 

« Sans doute, oui, répond Sam. _Ou_ tu pourrais me le passer parce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire. »

 

Steve arque un sourcil mais obéit – impressionné à vrai dire par la patience de la personne qui tente de le joindre, car la sonnerie retentit toujours. Son ami porte le portable à son oreille et lâche d'une voix haut-perchée tout à fait ridicule :

 

« Ici la secrétaire de Captain America, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

 

Le grand blond ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tout en secouant la tête de manière faussement désapprobatrice. Sam lève le pouce en sa direction, hilare, mais son visage se ferme au bout de quelques secondes.

 

« Ca a raccroché, explique-t-il en rendant son téléphone à Steve. J'ai juste entendu une respiration assez forte, et ça a raccroché. Désolé. On s'y remet ?

\- Oui, euh, tu sais quoi... Je crois que je vais rentrer, en fait.

\- Mais on vient à peine de commencer ?

\- Je suis fatigué. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas couru, il me faut le temps de m'y remettre. »

 

Lui-même n'est pas convaincu par sa piêtre performance d'acteur, et à en voir l'expression sceptique de Sam, ça ne prend pas davantage sur lui.

 

« Sans doute parce que ça fait bien des mois, suggère-t-il avec une trace de qui semble presque être de l'animosité dans la voix. Bien deux ou trois depuis que tu es revenu de Russie, non ? Et on ne t'a vu au SHIELD que pour les réunions. Tu ne t'entraînes pas, tu ne viens plus voir les progrès de l'équipe, rien du tout.

\- J'attends juste que l'on aie besoin de moi. Pour les missions, tout ça, se défend Steve.

\- Ton équipe a besoin de toi. Natasha en a marre de se taper tout le boulot. Wanda aimerait bien te montrer ce qu'elle arrive à faire maintenant. Merde, Steve, Tony passe son temps dans les sous-sols de Stark Industries à nous mettre au point de nouvelles armes et il est quand même venu trois ou quatre fois passer le bonjour à Rhodes. Quant aux missions, tu crois vraiment que le monde s'est arrêté de tourner en ton absence ? Si Fury ne te demande rien, c'est parce qu'il préfère te garder comme un ultime recours, parce qu'il a peur que tu fasses tout foirer ! Tout le monde pense que tu es trop compromis émotionnellement pour faire ton boulot. Et je commence à me le demander aussi. Alors, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie qui t'a foutu en l'air comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer à faire ça. A jouer les modèles de vertu en paradant dans ce costume tricolore.

\- Captain America n'est pas censé représenter un modèle de vertu, c'est quelqu'un qui sauve des vies et on en a autant besoin maintenant que pendant la guerre. Et moi, je vais avoir besoin d'une meilleure explication que ça.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Sam.

\- Je me suis battu pour toi, Steve. Je t'ai protégé quand tout le monde voulait ta peau, j'ai tué pour toi et j'ai manqué de me _faire_ tuer pour toi. Et tu sais que je le ferai à nouveau. La moindre des choses serait d'enfin me faire confiance. »

 

Steve se contente de baisser les yeux, sans même dire que ce n'est pas une question de confiance – car il a foi en Sam, bien sûr, et donnerait sa vie pour lui également. Une confiance militaire, comme celle qu'il accorde à Natasha. Mais les récents évènements ont montré les limites de ce type de confiance. Il sait qu'il peut mettre sa vie entre leurs mains.

Mais à quel point tient-il réellement à sa vie ?

Sam lâche un rire jaune, puis lance :

 

« N'oublie pas que Natasha et Clint voulaient prendre un verre avec nous ce soir. »

 

Puis sans un regard de plus, il repart à petites foulées. Steve le regarde s'éloigner, comptant sur le tempérament de son ami pour arranger les choses ; Sam a le sang chaud, il s'énerve vite, mais se calme peu de temps après, en général. Sauf que bien sûr, ça ne change rien à la véracité de ses propos, et Steve en a cruellement conscience. Il s'est laissé aller. Revenir de Russie n'était qu'une partie du chemin de retour. Rempiler a toujours été la vraie épreuve. Et il est incapable de l'affronter. Indigne de son rang, indigne de l'armée. Il mérite un grand coup de poing dans la figure, une douche froide, il doit se réveiller, se ressaisir.

Il peut au moins s'administrer la douche froide, et c'est ce qu'il fait dès qu'il revient dans son appartement.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

A peine séché et vêtu pour tout d'un pantalon de jogging tombant lâchement sur ses hanches, Steve laisse sa curiosité prendre le dessus et va voir le numéro inconnu qui a tenté de le joindre une heure auparavant.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas fait l'effort de retourner l'appel si la succession de nombres ne l'avait pas interpellé, mais en les regardant jusqu'à ce qu'il perdent leur ordre, il a l'impression d'avoir déjà vu le numéro quelque part. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il appuie sur le bouton de rappel qui le nargue. Au bout de quelques tonalités, un «oui ?» se fait entendre, la voix trop basse pour être reconnaissable, grave et masculine de ce qu'il peut déterminer. Il se râcle la gorge et répond :

 

« Bonjour, ici Steve Rogers, vous avez essayé de...

\- Steve ? »

 

Toujours cette même voix étouffée, et il entend maintenant la respiration de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, forte et hâchée, comme ce qu'a décrit Sam en décrochant. Un noeud d'anxiété semble se former dans l'estomac de Steve, qui commence à se demander dans quoi il s'est bien mis cette fois.

 

« Oui, c'est moi, lâche-t-il d'une voix ferme malgré son appréhension. Et qui appelle ?

\- C'est... c'est moi.

\- Qui ? »

 

Pas de réponse cette fois, seulement la respiration qui s'accélère et se mue en un bruit étrange, au croisement entre le rire et le sanglot.

Et c'est à ce son que Steve reconnaît son interlocuteur.

 

« _Bucky_ ?

\- Oui. »

 

Il attend quelques secondes que l'autre semble se calmer, bien qu'il soit difficile d'en juger à cause de la qualité du son. Il en profite pour essayer de se détendre lui-même, d'oublier la tension qui pèse sur ses épaules, et se laisse tomber dans le processus, dos au mur.

 

« D'où est-ce que tu appelles ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Je suis chez Millie. Depuis deux mois. Je vis chez elle.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Elle est fatiguée, mais je m'attendais à pire. J'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître. Mais elle a un dessin que tu as fait d'elle sur la cheminée. Et, là, je me suis rappelé.

\- C'est bien, Buck. Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Mieux. Je crois, dit-il après un bref silence. Toi ? »

 

Sans qu'il se l'explique, toute la pression accumulée ces dernières semaines semble tomber en un énorme poids sur ses épaules, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il se retient de les lâcher, ce n'est pas le moment, pas alors que Bucky l'a appelé de son plein gré. Mais sa cage thoracique lui paraît compressée, enfermant son coeur dans un étau qui l'empêche de respirer correctement. Il ne dit rien, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps sans succès et Bucky reste au bout du fil sans un bruit, jusqu'à finalement dire :

 

« Tu devrais venir. Millie m'a demandé de te le dire. Elle aimerait te revoir. Et... moi aussi. J'aimerais que tu viennes. »

 

Steve veut répondre, mais les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge nouée, et il sait que toute tentative serait trop pathétique tant sa voix se noierait immédiatement dans les sanglots qu'il refoule.

 

« Steve ? »

 

Quelques secondes de silence et Bucky parle à nouveau :

 

« Ok, bon, je... je vais raccrocher. A... A bientôt, Steve. »

 

Steve ne compte pas combien de temps il reste assis par terre, les genoux repliés contre son torse, étouffant des sanglots dans le silence de son appartement.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Terminer son footing semble avoir été bénéfique à Sam, car il parait totalement détendu quand il s'asseoit au bar sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Steve.

 

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres que de prendre du whisky alors que tu ne peux pas être bourré ? lance-t-il, un sourcil arqué dans la direction du verre de Steve.

\- Peut-être que j'apprécie le goût, et ce d'autant plus que justement, je ne peux pas être bourré ?

\- Allons, _personne_ n'aime vraiment le goût de l'alcool fort – ceux qui ne cherchent pas à mal finir en boivent seulement pour se la raconter, et ça, c'est le style de Stark plutôt que le tien.

\- Est-ce que tu veux mon verre, Sam ?

\- Ah, je pensais que tu ne le proposerais jamais », s'exclame son ami en tirant le verre vers lui et en le vidant cul sec.

 

Steve se contente d'observer la scène avec un soupir amusé, songeant que ce geste de bonté constituera bien la moitié de ses excuses – pour le reste, pas le choix, il devra s'en remettre à des mots maladroits.

 

« Alors, tu en as déjà assez du billard ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas, quitte à tenir la chandelle, je préfère que cette chandelle soit un bon verre au lieu d'une queue de billard. Et c'est humiliant de jouer contre Clint, il ne rate jamais son coup. Même Natasha se fait laminer... Enfin, j'imagine que la mauvaise humeur n'aide pas, ajoute-t-il en lançant un regard entendu à Steve.

\- Je sais, oui, soupire l'intéressé. Elle m'a à peine salué.

\- Estime-toi déjà chanceux qu'elle l'ait fait. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était remontée. Tu lui dois des explications – et pas qu'à elle.

\- Je n'ai qu'à commencer avec toi, alors. »

 

Sam, étonamment, détourne le regard et commande un nouveau whisky. Il le vide d'un trait, encore une fois, puis soupire et répond :

 

« Je ne devrais même pas être surpris. Tu questionnais déjà ta place au sein du SHIELD quand on s'est rencontrés. Ca m'étonne presque que tu aies tenu si longtemps. Et j'imagine que maintenant que Peggy n'est plus là... C'est bien à propos de ça, non ? Tu n'es plus sûr de ta place ici, c'est pour ça que tu ne t'impliques plus.

\- C'est plus compliqué. La place de Captain America est ici. Le bouclier, l'uniforme, le symbole, tout appartient au SHIELD. Le problème, c'est _ma_ place derrière Captain America.

\- Mais tu _es_ Captain America.

\- Non, Sam. Je suis Steve Rogers. Et tout le monde semble l'oublier – moi le premier, parfois. Ah, ne me regarde pas comme ça – oui, tu peux te prendre un autre whisky, tu l'as mérité.

\- Génial. Je pourrais en avoir besoin. Un autre, s'il vous plaît, lance-t-il au serveur, sans se précipiter sur le verre une fois servi cependant. D'accord, donc, Steve et Cap sont incompatibles pour toi ?

\- J'ai voulu devenir Cap. Je voulais servir, quand j'étais jeune.

\- Je sais. J'ai vu l'expo au Smithsonian.

\- C'est... embarrassant, Sam.

\- A peine. Tu étais vraiment minuscule, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Mais tu es un géant plein de muscles maintenant, donc, bon, peu importe. Continue, je t'en prie.

\- Tu sais, à l'époque, on ne se posait pas de questions. A l'armée, on avait une vision des choses assez binaire : il y avait nous, les gentils, et les méchants nazis. C'est plus complexe maintenant. On ne sait plus pour qui on se bat, quelles sont réellement les causes que l'on défend. Regarde quand je t'ai rencontré. On ne savait même pas dans quelles mains le SHIELD était vraiment. Même faire la différence entre bien et mal devient difficile.

\- C'est bien toi qui me disais qu'on reconnaissait les méchants quand ils nous tiraient dessus, non ?

\- Oui, admet Steve sans pouvoir retenir un sourire, mais au fond qui est à blâmer ? Ca me rappelle quelque chose que Tony disait – que l'on crée nos propres démons.

\- On n'a pas créé HYDRA, Steve.

\- Non, non, HYDRA, c'est vieux comme le monde. Mais Tony a créé Ultron. On pourrait dire qu'Odin a en quelques sortes créé Loki. Celui qui m'a créé a aussi créé Red Skull. Et, par extension, le soldat de l'hiver.

\- Tu pouvais dire dès le début que tout ça est à propos de Barnes, tu sais.

\- Si j'avais vraiment écouté le SHIELD, j'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. J'aurais pu le laisser mourir sur l'héliporteur à Washington.

\- De quoi ?

\- Oui, c'est la partie de l'histoire dont personne n'était au courant. J'ai dit à Hill de bombarder les héliporteurs quand j'étais encore dedans. Et une poutre a bloqué Bucky. Je l'ai sorti de là. On s'est battu, l'héliporteur a fini de s'écrouler et je suis tombé dans le Potomac. A son tour de m'en sortir.

\- Merde, Steve, on pensait tous que tu avais nagé jusqu'à la rive.

\- Non. J'allais me noyer et il m'a sauvé. Mais personne n'a à le savoir, parce que pour eux, il reste un assassin. On l'a pris contre son gré, torturé, privé de toute sa dignité, on lui a lavé le cerveau, alors qui est le SHIELD pour dire que ce qu'il a fait était mal ? Et en même temps, il a quand même tué tous ces gens, alors moi, qui suis-je pour décider qu'il méritait que je le sauve ? Je ne peux plus faire ça, Sam, je ne peux plus me battre, et _tuer_ alors que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon choix. Mais c'est mon contrat en tant que Captain America.

\- Et en tant que Steve, tu peux choisir différemment ?

\- Oui. J'étais Steve sur l'héliporteur, dès que ma mission a été terminée. Je ne pensais pas à sauver ma peau, je ne pensais pas à tous les dégâts que le crash allait causer. C'était pareil à la guerre, quand j'ai sorti Bucky d'une base d'HYDRA. Tout s'effondrait autour de nous, et tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'il soit vivant. »

 

Sam roule des yeux et se décide enfin à boire son verre, avant de lâcher :

 

« Si c'est à ça que ça ressemble, d'avoir 97 ans, j'espère passer l'arme à gauche bien avant. Alors, la Russie ?

\- Natasha ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Natasha ? Bien sûr que non. Elle garde les secrets jusqu'à la tombe. Quoi que tu lui aies dit, même Clint ne sait sûrement rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es allé retrouver Barnes, et vu le temps que tu y as passé, j'imagine que tu as réussi, à moins que tu ne te sois découvert l'âme d'un touriste dans le processus.

\- Pour faire court, je l'ai trouvé, j'ai ramé pour obtenir sa confiance, et j'ai dû partir. »

 

Il passe les longues discussions sous silence, sa noyade avortée, les menaces, le cauchemar, leurs mains liées dans la neige, les moments trop difficiles à raconter tout comme ceux qui sur l'instant avaient menacé de faire exploser son coeur de joie. Tout ce qui n'appartient qu'à Bucky et lui. Cette version est trop amputée pour que Sam comprenne réellement à quel point la Russie l'a changé, a ébranlé ses convictions les plus profondes – lui-même a du mal à en prendre la mesure.

 

« Et maintenant ? demande Sam.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il est revenu aux Etats-Unis – j'ai trouvé l'adresse de sa petite soeur encore vivante. Il m'a demandé d'aller les voir.

\- Excuse-moi, Steve, je sais que tu adores ma compagnie mais – pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas déjà là-bas, alors ?

\- Il essaie de construire sa vie. Je ne sais pas si je devrais être dedans. »

 

Sam soupire, essayant sans doute de se retenir de traiter Steve d'idiot, ce qui aurait sans doute été mérité.

 

« Je ne veux pas lui mettre de pression, qu'il pense qu'il est obligé de me garder dans les alentours...

\- Je ne vois pas quelle pression tu pourrais lui mettre. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas être qu'un ami pour lui ?

\- Sam...

\- T'as le droit. C'est normal que tu te poses des questions.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

\- Ah... Ca fait une heure que les deux autres roucoulent sous nos yeux et c'est à _moi_ que tu demandes ça ?

\- Je t'offrirai une bouteille de whisky entière le jour où tu amèneras Natasha à parler de ses sentiments.

\- Point pour toi. Mais je n'en sais rien. J'ai connu des personnes pour lesquelles j'aurais tout fait. Quand Riley est mort, je... j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place. C'était bien ce genre de moment où tout s'effondre autour de toi et où tout ce qui compte, c'est que l'autre aille bien. Sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas. Mais Riley était comme un frère.

\- Bucky aussi.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais allé au Smithsonian. Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu heureux comme tu l'étais sur ces vidéos. J'étais avec un gars, à l'armée. Je l'aimais beaucoup, vraiment. Mais on n'a pas été envoyés aux mêmes endroits et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Il peut être mort, pour autant que je sache. C'était sûrement le plus proche que j'aie été d'être amoureux – peut-être que c'était le cas. Mais je ne me suis pas cloîtré dans mon appartement comme toi quand on a été séparés.

\- Tu étais avec un homme ?

\- Oui, et il n'a pas été le seul. On n'est plus dans les années 40, Steve, on n'est plus obligés de choisir entre hommes et femme si on n'en a pas envie. Bref, tu sais, au fond, ton problème n'est pas si compliqué. Si tu veux prendre ta retraite, fais-le. Si tu veux être avec Barnes, rejoins-le. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est choisir. A partir de là, c'est sûr que tu ne décideras pas de lâcher le bouclier en cinq minutes, mais pour Barnes... franchement, tu devrais courir. »

 

Steve regrette que l'alcool ne lui soit d'aucune utilité, encore une fois, car il aurait bien voulu réessayer un verre de whisky. Dommage. Il se contente de hausser les épaules et de lâcher avec un sourire en coin :

 

« J'espère que je ne te plais pas.

\- Tu déconnes ? Mon égo ne supporterait pas d'avoir quelqu'un de plus musclé que moi. Et puis, qui s'y frotte s'y pique, à en croire Maria Hill.

\- Tu n'étais même pas au SHIELD à l'époque...

\- J'ai mes indics.

\- Et c'est toi qui disais que Natasha gardait les secrets jusque dans la tombe, hein. »

 


	3. Chapter 3

_There's an albatross around your neck_

_All the things you've said, and the things you've done_

_Can you carry it with no regrets ?_

_Can you stand the person you've become ?_

 

**Nouvelle-Orléans – 2016.**

 

Plus tard cette nuit-là, au bar, Steve avait présenté ses excuses à Natasha. Elle les avait acceptées, le faisant taire d'un revers de la main à ce qui devait être son dixième « je suis désolé ». « C'est bon, Rogers, je pense que j'ai compris. » Et elle avait réellement compris, à en croire le petit sourire qu'elle n'avait pu retenir quand il lui avait dit que Bucky l'avait appelé.

Il n'avait pas douté un instant qu'il suivrait tôt ou tard les conseils de Sam, mais d'abord, il tenait à réparer un peu ses erreurs. Le jour suivant, il s'était donc rendu au quartier général du SHIELD pour rendre une visite à ses protégés. Vision, fidèle à lui-même, lui avait accordé cinq minutes de discussion avant de s'éclipser. Rhodes, qui se rendait à la salle de sport, l'avait simplement gratifié d'un « Content de te revoir, Cap. ». C'était Sam qui l'avait gardé le plus de temps, à lui montrer toutes les améliorations que Tony avait apportées à ses ailes et à essayer de lui faire donner un nom au petit drône en forme d'oiseau qui était arrivé en même temps que sa nouvelle paire d'ailes – encore un cadeau tout droit venu de Stark Industries. Puis Wanda était arrivée, et la situation avait dégénéré en dispute entre elle et Sam quand elle avait commencé à faire voler le drône par le pouvoir de sa magie sans l'approbation de son propriétaire. Un peu plus tard, Steve s'était accordé une bonne discussion avec la jeune femme pour s'excuser de n'avoir pas constaté ses progrès plus souvent et pour lui assurer qu'il était fier d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux, d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place dans la base, et surtout au sein de la petite équipe que Natasha et Steve avaient montée.

Il avait supervisé leur entraînement plusieurs fois durant quelques semaines, mais force était de constater qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien sans lui. Assez pour qu'il les laisse pour un week-end. Natasha et Sam, bien sûr, ne s'en étaient pas étonnés.

Le coeur beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne l'a jamais eu depuis son retour de Russie, il a enfin pris l'avion pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, et le voilà dans un quartier de la ville, à l'adresse qu'il avait trouvée des mois auparavant, se demandant comment Bucky avait réagi devant cette même porte.

Quand il toque et que le battant s'ouvre, il se demande qui, de lui ou la vieille femme à la porte, est le plus proche de l'évanouissement. Il la reconnaît à peine, la gamine qui hier encore lui tapotait l'épaule incessamment jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tire le portrait. Il ne la reconnaîtrait pas, en fait, sans ses grands yeux bleu-gris, les mêmes que Bucky. A la différence près que malgré son âge, ceux de Millie sont toujours pétillants, pleins de vie, alors que ceux de son frère semblaient désespérément vides. Poussant juste un peu son déambulateur, il se penche pour la prendre dans ses bras, doucement, soucieux de ne pas serrer trop fort ses os fragiles. Il murmure qu'il est désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, de ne pas avoir mené ses recherches jusqu'au bout. Par acquis de conscience avant tout, car il sait qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. L'essentiel est qu'il soit là, maintenant.

Elle le fait entrer, lui explique que Bucky est en train de passer la tondeuse sur une pelouse voisine – « le jardinier préféré du quartier », lui dit-elle. Ils s'asseoient sur un petit canapé dans son salon, où Steve a la surprise de voir, encadré au milieu de photographies, un des vieux dessins qu'il avait fait d'elle.

 

« Ca fascinait les enfants de Lucy, lâche-t-elle avec un sourire en captant son regard, que j'aie un dessin fait par le grand Captain America. Tu n'imagines pas combien d'histoires à ton sujet on leur a racontées, elle et moi, quand ils venaient me rendre visite. Sur toi et sur Bucky. Ils ne vous ont jamais rencontrés, mais dieu sait qu'ils ont comme grandi avec vous. »

 

Steve acquiesce. Il sait que des comic books ont été écrits sur ses péripéties pendant la guerre – sûrement édulcorées pour pouvoir les mettre entre les mains des enfants, et bien plus épiques qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. Penser qu'il est un héros, un symbole pour toute une population est encore quelque chose qu'il a du mal à accepter. Il n'a fait que son devoir, et quand il y pense, il est toujours frappé de l'injustice que ce soit son nom qui a été retenu dans les livres sur la guerre et pas ceux de tous les anonymes qui en ont fait autant, voire plus que lui.

 

« Quand est-ce que Lucy est morte ? demande-t-il.

\- Ca fait un moment maintenant. Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à garder le compte... Six ou sept ans, peut-être. Sa santé était vacillante depuis des mois, et le décès de son mari l'a achevée. Elle l'a suivi dans la tombe.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, soupire Steve – en retard, comme toujours.

\- Son heure était venue, répond Millie en haussant les épaules. Je la voyais faiblir... je crois qu'elle n'attendait que ça, à la fin. Elle a eu trois enfants. Ils viennent encore me visiter de temps en temps.

\- Et toi ?

\- Oh ! non, pas d'enfants. Mais je me suis mariée. C'était un vétéran, et j'étais devenue infirmière.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. A la mort de Becca, alors qu'on triait toutes ses affaires, je suis tombée sur tous ses livres sur le sujet. Et j'ai repris le flambeau. Je l'ai rencontré là – Henry. C'était un blessé grave. Son tank avait pris feu juste avant la fin de la guerre, avec lui dedans, c'était un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti. Il était brûlé assez gravement, et s'était fait une fracture en sautant du tank. Quand ils l'ont rappatrié au pays, j'avais à peine commencé à travailler. Je me contentais d'amener à boire et à manger aux patients. Quand il m'a vue la première fois, il m'a prise par la main, et il m'a dit que le jour où il sortirait de l'hôpital, ce serait avec moi à son bras. Je lui ai dit que pour sortir de l'hôpital, encore faudrait-il qu'il réapprenne à marcher. Et il l'a fait. Deux ou trois mois après. Juste avant de sortir, il m'a invitée à boire un verre. On s'est mariés un an après. Et il est mort d'un cancer il y a bien vingt ans.

\- Je suis désolé. C'est une très belle histoire, Millie.

\- Oui, admet-elle avec un vague sourire. Certaines histoires ont fini par être belles, malgré tout. »

 

Leur conversation s'arrête alors qu'ils entendent le bruit de la porte d'entrée, suivi de lourds pas dans les escaliers. Steve se retourne pour voir Bucky, en jogging et t-shirt à manches longues malgré la chaleur étouffante, avec un minuscule chaton noir dans les bras.

 

« Steve ? s'étonne-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un _chat_ fait là ? intervient Millie d'un ton faussement sévère avant que Steve n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ok, soupire Bucky. Qui s'explique en premier ?

\- J'ai rappelé le numéro avec lequel tu m'avais joint deux ou trois semaines après, explique Steve. C'est Millie qui a répondu et on s'est mis d'accord pour que je vienne.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, ajoute Millie. Ne me dis pas que c'est un des chatons de madame Miller...

\- Elle l'a balancé dehors parce qu'il est noir, proteste Bucky. Parce que ça porterait malheur. Tu voulais que je le laisse crever ? Ca, ça doit porter malheur.

\- Les gens sont superstitieux, ici, Bucky.

\- Pas toi, que je sache. Et tu m'as dit qu'Henry avait un chien, ça ne fera pas beaucoup de différence.

\- Un gros molosse qui bavait partout. Ca ne m'a pas laissé un bon souvenir. »

 

Elle soupire, puis lâche :

 

« Prépare-toi à faire tout le ménage, et que je ne voie pas _un seul_ poil de chat par terre.

\- Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude », grommelle Bucky dans sa barbe, mais il est tout sourire quand il se penche pour embrasser sa soeur sur la joue.

 

Puis il s'approche de Steve et le prend dans ses bras, juste assez longtemps pour lui dire :

 

« Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, enfoiré.

\- Eh bien, tu me connais mal, crétin. »

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Steve a besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler d'où il est.

Il est en sécurité, seul dans le lit, mais les draps collant à son corps en sueur lui rappellent douloureusement son cauchemar. Les mains de Bucky autour de son cou. Un souvenir qui n'est pas prêt de cesser de hanter sa mémoire, certainement. Il se touche lentement le cou, ses doigts effleurant la peau là où elle avait été meurtrie. Il n'y a plus rien pour en attester maintenant – les ecchymoses se sont estompées en deux ou trois jours, ce qui reste énorme alors que des coupures profondes se referment en deux heures grâce au sérum – mais il s'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, la friction violente contre son épiderme, la détresse de ses poumons privés d'air.

Il n'est définitivement pas prêt de se rendormir, réalise-t-il.

Avisant un trait de lumière sous sa porte, il enfile un t-shirt et sort de la chambre, plissant les yeux face à la lampe de la cuisine. Bucky est assis sur une chaise, penché sur, Steve s'en aperçoit en avançant, le chaton. Il tient l'animal contre sa poitrine, soutenu par son bras métallique, et tient dans l'autre main un biberon. Steve n'ose même pas dire un mot de peur de briser la magie du moment. Il se contente de tirer une chaise avec toute la discrétion dont il dispose et de se poser dessus, observant simplement la scène jusqu'à ce que Bucky lui murmure :

 

« Cauchemar ? »

 

Steve acquiesce.

 

« Je t'ai entendu, ajoute Bucky. Je me demandais si tu t'étais rendormi.

\- J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé Millie, répond Steve dans un même chuchotement.

\- Je ne pense pas. Et même si c'était le cas... elle a l'habitude avec moi.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es réveillé ?

\- Je ne dors pas. »

 

Son attention se reporte sur le chaton qui s'acharne sur la tétine jusqu'à avoir bu tout le lait. Ceci fait, Bucky pose le biberon sur la table mais garde le chaton dans ses bras, et lance à Steve :

 

« Tu veux sortir ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

 

Et l'intéressé comprend parfaitement que ça ne poserait aucun problème à Bucky de rester à l'intérieur et que s'il propose cela, ce n'est pas parce qu'il manque d'air mais parce qu'il a remarqué que c'est le cas de Steve. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de noter que Bucky agissait de cette même manière quand ils étaient jeunes, proposant de rentrer dès qu'il voyait que Steve commençait à trembler en prétextant que c'était lui qui avait froid pour ne pas que Steve se sente comme un poids. Le blond n'avait jamais été dupe, c'était toujours sa santé qui avait posé problème, mais il avait toujours été reconnaissant à Bucky de prendre autant soin de lui. Peut-être est-ce le fait d'avoir vécu avec Millie pendant quelques mois qui a réveillé ses réflexes protecteurs, mais la comparaison avec le Bucky qu'il connaissait serre le coeur de Steve.

Acquiesçant, il récupère sa veste sur le porte-manteau et ils sortent s'asseoir sur le perron. Bucky étend ses jambes et Steve ne peut retenir un sourire en voyant le chaton se pelotonner sur sa cuisse.

 

« Alors. Comment tu vas ? demande Bucky, et Steve sent son sourire s'estomper. Tu ne m'as jamais répondu, au téléphone. »

 

Il aimerait l'oublier, mais bien sûr, le souvenir de cet appel revient à son esprit, et plus particulièrement comment il s'est effondré en entendant cette même question. Et il ne sait toujours pas quoi y répondre car, si le sentiment que le poids du monde pèse sur ses épaules lui est assez familier, ne pas savoir quoi en faire est plus inhabituel. Il sait qu'il a sans doute le droit d'être perdu, parfois – et c'est probablement ce que lui dirait son thérapeute s'il avait accepté d'en voir un comme on le lui a si souvent suggéré. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'accorder ces moments de doute, car il a laissé le modèle de Captain America prendre le dessus trop longtemps ; et donner l'illusion qu'il est si fort, stable, parfait, s'est avéré addictif. Il s'est un peu perdu dans le processus, et n'est pas certain de vouloir se retrouver. Jusque là, c'était plus facile ainsi – jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'estime plus digne de porter le bouclier.

 

« Je ne sais pas, admet-il finalement avec honnêteté, parce que Bucky attend toujours patiemment sa réponse. J'ai l'impression que tout a changé depuis la Russie, et... tout est juste très confus.

\- Je ressens la même chose. Toujours en train de me trouver, et tout ça.

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir, pourtant. Je veux dire – tu as changé.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu parles plus. Enfin, tu as l'air plus assuré avec les mots.

\- J'imagine, oui. Au début, c'est Millie qui se chargeait de faire la conversation, explique Bucky avec un léger sourire. Et elle m'encourageait à faire pareil, mais... c'est difficile, juste de _parler_. Pour moi, je veux dire. Je n'avais pas le droit, là-bas. Seulement pour faire des rapports de mission. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'auraient fait si j'avais ouvert la bouche pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais... oui. Je sais que j'ai le droit de ressentir des choses maintenant, et de vouloir des choses, et juste... de demander, tu sais ? C'était vraiment bizarre, au début – enfin, ça l'est toujours. Mais je m'y habitue, j'imagine. Et Millie est vraiment patiente. Elle m'a dit que ça a même un nom, maintenant – syndrôme de stress post-traumatique, je crois.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça. Mais j'appelle juste ça les effets secondaires de la guerre.

\- Aussi, oui.

\- Tu lui as parlé de... ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Je lui en ai assez dit. Mais c'est à moi de porter le poids de mes crimes. Je lui ai juste dit pour le sérum, pour ma captivité, et qu'ils m'avaient fait faire des choses. Elle se doute que ce n'était pas joli, rien que pour toutes les nuits où j'ai crié à cause des cauchemars. Mais c'est assez. Peut-être que je lui dirais tout, un jour. »

 

Steve acquiesce, pensant immédiatement à ce qu'il cache de son côté – l'affaire Howard Stark. Son plus grand secret, et peut-être le seul puisqu'il est, d'habitude, du genre à dire la vérité. Mais cette fois, les conséquences qu'il entrevoit lui semblent plus dramatiques qu'un petit mensonge. Un jour, peut-être, comme le dit Bucky. Quand ils seront plus vieux, assagis, et que le coeur de Tony aura arrêté de souffrir au souvenir de son père.

Mais, rien qu'au souvenir de sa rancoeur à l'évocation dudit père lors du discours de Tony pour Peggy, Steve sait que la blessure est presque aussi béante qu'au premier jour.

Dans le silence, Bucky sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en prend une et Steve n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de demander :

 

« Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr », répond Bucky en lui en tendant une.

 

Il allume d'abord la sienne puis passe son briquet à Steve. Ce dernier n'a pas fumé depuis très longtemps et la brûlure du tabac dans sa gorge manque de peu de le faire tousser. Bucky l'observe, toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres, et lâche :

 

« Je ne pensais pas que tu fumais.

\- Pas depuis un moment, admet Steve. Maria, une fille que je voyais, le faisait. Je m'y suis un peu mis aussi à ce moment-là, mais ça n'a pas duré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas duré ? Les cigarettes, ou Maria ?

\- Les deux. »

 

Il n'y a que le silence pendant quelques minutes, et Bucky jouant de sa main libre avec le chaton qui semble se plaire sur ses cuisses, puis le brun semble dériver, sourcils froncés, sans même faire attention à l'animal qui en profite pour lui mordiller le doigt. Il reprend ses esprits pour attraper la petite bête et la poser sur la marche à côté de lui. Quand il regarde Steve à nouveau, sa voix est hésitante :

 

« Est-ce qu'on n'a pas déjà fait ça ? Fumé ensemble ?

\- Quelques fois, pendant la guerre. C'était la fête pour le commando quand on en trouvait.

\- Mais... avant. Je me rappelle. Tu étais plus petit.

\- Je pense que si j'avais fumé avant le sérum, j'aurais signé mon arrêt de mort – j'étais asthmatique.

\- Mais je me rappelle... Il y avait des feux d'artifice. C'était ton anniversaire, non ?... Le 4 juillet.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ? l'encourage Steve – et il sait très bien à quel anniversaire Bucky fait référence, mais il ne veut pas trop en dire, de peur de titiller _trop_ de souvenirs.

\- Tu _voulais_ fumer, mais tu ne pouvais pas. Par contre, tu avais bu comme un trou.

\- Toi aussi, se défend Steve.

\- Moi aussi. Alors, tu es né un 4 juillet... Très patriotique.

\- Tes parents t'ont appelé comme le président James Buchanan, crétin, parle-moi de patriotisme.

\- J'étais du côté de la Russie pendant la guerre froide. Le pauvre doit se retourner dans sa tombe. »

 

Il n'y a rien de drôle à évoquer cette époque, au contraire, pourtant le sourire de Bucky se mue en un rire irréprescible et juste après, Steve aussi se trouve à rire comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi hilarant. C'est stupide, sans doute incompréhensible pour quiconque se trouverait hors de leur petite bulle – mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils restent des soldats traumatisés, brisés, incomplets, et qu'ils peuvent bien trouver leur bonheur où ils le veulent, peu importe si c'est dans des endroits improbables.

Bien assez vite, leurs rires s'estompent dans la brise nocturne, et Bucky reprend la parole :

 

« Tu m'as embrassé, cette nuit-là. »

 

Ce n'est même pas une question, c'est quelque chose dont il se rappelle et Steve se demande s'il l'a en tête depuis qu'il s'est souvenu de sa date d'anniversaire. Pas que ça fasse une différence. Il a peur, soudainement. Sa respiration s'est bloquée dans sa gorge et tout ce qu'il veut faire est partir en courant, loin, loin de cette honte de jeunesse. Car c'en est une, ou du moins c'en était une pour l'époque, et qui sait ce qu'en pense maintenant Bucky même s'il ne parait pas énervé. Particulièrement maintenant qu'il se rappelle avoir été torturé parce que les scientifiques le soupçonnaient d'avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec Steve.

La chaleur est montée d'un coup dans le corps de Steve, avec le stress, et lui a fait tout oublier, jusqu'à même Bucky, mais il revient un peu à ses esprits quand une main se pose sur son omoplate, chaude, affectueuse.

 

« C'est bon, Steve, respire.

\- Je suis désolé, lâche-t-il après avoir repris son souffle tant bien que mal. On était jeunes, et bourrés, et...

\- C'est bon. Vraiment, le coupe Bucky. Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- A l'époque...

\- Oui, bon, ça fait quand même plus de soixante-dix ans, tu sais. Enfin, j'ignore ce que ça voulait dire pour toi, mais tu sais que c'est bon, maintenant, non ? Un homme avec un homme. On en a parlé avec Millie. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus trop de problèmes. A part quelques cons qui auraient davantage trouvé leur place dans les années 40.

\- Je sais, oui. J'en ai parlé avec Sam. »

 

Et ce avant même leur discussion au bar. Steve se rappelle encore de cette fois où Sam lui avait recommandé un groupe de musique, Wham, et qu'en se renseignant à leur sujet, il s'était étonné que le chanteur soit ouvertement homosexuel. Bien sûr, Sam l'avait gratifié d'un affectueux – mais non moins moqueur – « _On est en 2014, Steve._ »

 

« Sam ? intervient Bucky. C'est une autre... ex ?

\- Oh, non, certainement pas – c'est un ami. Pas _une_ , précise-t-il en étouffant un rire à l'idée. Mais, on en parlait et... il a déjà été avec hommes _et_ femmes, donc...

\- Et toi ? demande curieusement Bucky.

\- Rien de sérieux à part Maria. J'ai vu que ça ne marchait pas, je ne me suis pas acharné. Et puis, je suis plus ou moins marié à Lady Liberty – c'est une maîtresse exigeante.

\- J'imagine.

\- Donc, tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Ce serait stupide. On était vraiment proches, d'après ce que Millie m'a dit. On aurait sans doute fini mariés si l'un de nous deux avait été une femme, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il y avait de quoi être confus.

\- Est-ce que tu l'étais ? »

 

La mâchoire de Bucky se contracte imperceptiblement. Ce qui est clairement plus visible est la lente disparition de son sourire tandis qu'il semble se perdre dans ses pensées. Finalement, il secoue la tête et répond :

 

« Aucune idée. Je ne me rappelle pas. Mais je le suis maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis ni jeune, ni bourré, et j'ai quand même envie de t'embrasser. »

 

L'idée l'a hanté. Il se mentirait à lui-même en prétendant le contraire. Il y pensait bien avant ce fameux anniversaire où il avait dérapé, bien avant la guerre et avant que Bucky lui soit arraché. Mais l'époque ne s'y prêtait pas. Steve avait toujours trouvé injuste qu'il ne puisse pas embrasser les garçons comme Bucky se plaisait à embrasser les filles. Il voyait plus loin que cela. Là où tout le monde ne voyait que deux garçons extrêmement proches – comme des frères, ou du moins s'en convainquait-on –, lui voyait une complémentarité qu'il n'avait connue avec personne d'autre, un attachement qui allait plus loin que le lien fraternel avec lequel leur entourage voulait à tout prix étiqueter leur relation. Les soeurs de Bucky, il avait fini par les considérer comme ses propres soeurs. Et elles étaient des filles. Et peu importe combien il tenait à elles, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami.

Et puis il y avait eu Peggy, ajoutée à l'homophobie typique de l'époque. Il sait qu'il était amoureux d'elle – raide dingue, même. Suffisament pour le convaincre que ses sentiments pour Bucky n'étaient peut-être qu'un fantasme très mal placé. Dans un autre monde, il se serait reconstruit après la chute de Bucky, aurait trouvé le moyen de faire atterrir cet avion, aurait offert à Peggy la danse qu'il lui devait et se serait marié avec elle.

Mais ce n'est pas un autre monde. Juste une autre époque. Une époque où ses sentiments pour Bucky n'ont pas changé. Et où, peut-être, Bucky les partage.

Alors sa main trouve place sur la joue de Bucky, son pouce caressant doucement sa peau tandis que le bout de ses autres doigts maintient sa tête, juste au-dessus de sa nuque. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste immobile, ainsi, juste à admirer Bucky – et dieu sait qu'il est beau, aussi beau que dans leur jeunesse malgré ses cernes, ses joues creusées et sa barbe naissante qui aurait déjà été rasée à l'époque. Le regard de Steve se fait presque pudique, comme s'il devait encore se sentir honteux de fixer ainsi, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de détailler Bucky comme il l'aurait fait devant une oeuvre d'art, comme s'il n'avait plus devant lui un homme mais une sculpture d'ange déchu, triste mais infiniment beau.

Leurs visages se sont rapprochés, aussi, et seul un murmure à la limite de l'inaudible les sépare :

 

« Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu n'as toujours rien appris, enfoiré », et Steve pose ses lèvres sur celles de Bucky pour le faire taire.

 

Il se sent terriblement maladroit malgré l'expérience acquise avec Maria, et la même impatience dévorante que celle de leur premier baiser n'arrange rien, mais Steve essaie de prendre son temps, de laisser Bucky imposer le rythme. C'est peut-être le corps d'une armoire à glace qu'il tient entre ses bras, mais celui-là pourrait se briser aussi facilement que du verre au moindre geste déplacé. Ses lèvres dansent accollées à celle de Bucky, un mouvement familier et nouveau à la fois, et il sent la main métallique de Bucky s'accrocher à sa nuque – froide à presque l'en faire frissonner. C'est là que ce dernier prend le contrôle, donnant une nouvelle direction au baiser qui n'est plus ni lent, ni doux, mais désespéré, presque violent. Steve tente de s'accrocher, mais quand il sent une douleur dans sa lèvre, il ne peut que reculer.

Il a un goût de sang dans la bouche, et aussi vite que ça, la magie du baiser est oubliée.

 

« Merde, lâche Bucky à bout de souffle. Je me suis laissé emporté. Désolé. »

 

Steve ne dira pas qu'il n'y a pas de problème, pas cette fois, parce qu'il sent la rage envahir son corps. Pas envers Bucky. Envers les fous qui l'ont formaté et qui lui ont imposé tant de violence qu'il ne connaît plus que ça. Des larmes brillent dans les yeux de Bucky et Steve attrape doucement sa nuque. Cette fois, c'est sur le front de Bucky qu'il pose un baiser, et leurs visages restent aussi proches. C'est à mi-chemin entre le romantique et le platonique, Steve lui-même ne saurait définir son geste. C'est juste la preuve d'amour la plus pure qu'il puisse offrir à Bucky à cet instant. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien sa gorge était nouée jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

 

« Quand est-ce que tu as dormi pour la dernière fois ?

\- Aucune idée. Une ou deux heures la semaine dernière, peut-être. Et j'arrive à faire des siestes, parfois.

\- Donc, tu ne dors pas, juge Steve dans un soupir.

\- C'est trop dangereux. N'importe quoi pourrait arriver à la minute où je ferme les yeux. Ca m'angoisse trop. »

 

N'importe qui lui dirait qu'il est en sécurité désormais, que ses peurs sont le résulat d'une pure paranoïa et non pas d'un réel danger. Mais pas Steve, qui est peut-être capable de fermer les yeux mais qui est toujours réveillé par le moindre bruit et immédiatement alerte. Pas lui, qui s'est battu à côté de Bucky et qui a vu son ami ne pas s'accorder le moindre repos à moins d'être sûr que quelqu'un surveillait le camp. Et maintenant, Bucky n'a pas besoin de s'entendre dire qu'il est en sécurité – il n'y croirait jamais, de toute façon – mais que quelqu'un fait le guet. Enfin une mission pour laquelle Steve est qualifié.

 

« Je rentre. Tu viens avec moi. J'ai assez dormi, je ne fermerai pas les yeux, c'est promis.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça. J'ai _peur_ de dormir. Regarde ce qui s'est passé en Russie. J'aurais pu te tuer.

\- Je serai réveillé. Si quoi que ce soit arrive, si je sens que tu deviens instable, je te réveillerai ou je m'éloignerai. N'oublie pas que j'ai d'assez bons réflexes, moi aussi. J'ai paniqué en Russie, mais ça n'arrivera pas cette fois. »

 

Soit Steve est plus convainquant qu'il ne le pensait, soit Bucky est juste réellement fatigué, mais dans tous les cas, ce dernier se contente d'acquiescer sans un mot. Il prend le chaton d'une main, verrouille la porte d'entrée derrière Steve et ils remontent. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'animal confortablement installé au creux d'un oreiller sur le canapé que Bucky rejoint le lit. Il est torse nu, et son corps est chaud contre la peau des bras de Steve. Ils se font face dans le noir, dans un tel silence que Steve manque de sursauter quand il entend :

 

« Tu es sûr que tu ne t'endormiras pas ?

\- On a fait la guerre ensemble, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu tourner de l'oeil en montant la garde ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas le savoir, je dormais, réplique Bucky, et Steve ne reconnaîtrait jamais plus son vieil ami que dans ce genre de sarcasmes, tellement familiers.

\- N'empêche que tu es toujours vivant, crétin.

\- Certes. »

 

Il est surpris d'alors sentir les lèvres de Bucky se poser sur les siennes, plus lentement que précédemment, un baiser moins passionné mais presque plus intime, juste leurs lèvres bougeant ensemble à un rythme qu'elles s'approprient comme leur appartenant. Bucky garde le contrôle, cette fois. C'est plutôt le corps de Steve qui se rebelle, réagissant bien sûr au fait d'être peau contre peau avec quelqu'un après un long moment sans avoir connu une telle proximité, et il ressent un pic de chaleur caractéristique au creux de son ventre. Il sait que rien de plus n'arrivera ce soir, mais son corps demande tout de même, douloureusement désireux de _plus_. Et c'est Steve lui-même qui met fin au baiser, presque aussi vite que ça a commencé, car le seul besoin qu'il ressent maintenant est celui de prendre une douche froide pour enrayer son envie. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, mais il sent la main de Bucky sur sa joue, traçant lentement la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que le bout de son pouce caresse lentement ses lèvres.

Pas le genre de douche froide qu'il espérait, c'est l'effet contraire même, mais c'est si agréable qu'il ne trouve rien à redire. Il passe la main dans les cheveux longs de Bucky, les démêlant à bout de doigts, lentement, jusqu'à sentir sa respiration se ralentir.

 

« Je t'ai un peu menti, le premier soir où je t'ai parlé de tes soeurs, confesse alors Steve. En disant que parfois, me rappeler de ton visage était tellement douloureux que je souhaitais juste l'oublier. C'était faux. J'avais mal à en crever, ça oui. Mais le pire, c'est qu'à certains moments, je pensais à ta chute, et je me repassais le moment en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aie plus de sens. Et là, je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de ton visage pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une vieille photo de toi. Ca, c'étaient les pires moments. Ceux où j'avais plus que jamais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. »

 

Il ne sait pas si Bucky dort ou pas encore ; sa voix est assez basse pour ne pas le déranger si tel est le cas. Mais il a du mal à s'arrêter maintenant qu'il est lancé. Il a trop sur le coeur pour se retenir. Aussi rajoute-t-il doucement :

 

« Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir été avec toi quand Peggy est morte. D'abord parce que je n'aurais rien pu y changer, même en étant à Washington. Ca serait arrivé quand même. Au moins, en Russie, j'aime croire que j'ai pu faire une différence – et ça ne me parait pas si stupide de le penser, puisque tu es là aujourd'hui. Ensuite, et surtout, parce que je te choisirai toujours. Sans hésiter. »

 

Il se tait ici, mais ne ferme pas l'oeil, et est parfaitement éveillé quand Bucky commence à s'agiter. N'ayant à coeur ni de le réveiller, ni de sortir de la chambre comme il l'avait dit, Steve essaie juste d'attraper la main du soldat. Il est surpris de la poigne quand il y parvient, les doigts compressant les siens jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les sente plus, mais il tient bon, et quelques minutes après, l'autre se calme, sa main toujours dans celle de Steve.

Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de mots échangés le lendemain, et aucun à propos de cette soirée, Steve se doute que comme beaucoup d'autres de leurs souvenirs, celui-là restera dans un coffre de leur mémoire, et c'en sera reparti pour un tour de faire semblant. Mais ce soir, au moins, tout est réel, concrétisé par les doigts de Bucky entremêlés aux siens, et Steve n'oserait demander quoi que ce soit de plus.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Your albatross, let it go, let it go_

_Your albatross, shoot it down, shoot it down_

_When you just can't shake the heavy weight of living_

_When you just can't seem to shake the weight of living._

 

Quand Bucky passe devant la porte de la chambre de Millie, prêt à quitter la maison, il l'entend l'appeler et revient sur ses pas.

 

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demande-t-il sans parvenir à sourire.

 

Elle ne se lève plus beaucoup ces derniers jours. Parfois, il doit même lui emmener ses repas au lit. Et ça l'inquiète. D'autant qu'il passe la majorité de ses après-midis à l'extérieur, passant de jardin en jardin dans tout le village. Au début, il se disait qu'elle avait eu une vie avant son retour et qu'elle s'en débrouillait très bien seule, mais il se permet maintenant d'émettre quelques réserves à ce sujet. Même lui doit reconnaître qu'en soit, il n'est pas habilité à s'occuper d'une personne âgée. Il fait de son mieux. Mais il sait que tôt ou tard, cela ne suffira plus.

 

« Non, répond-elle en lui souriant. J'avais juste envie de compagnie.

\- Je devais aller arroser les fleurs de madame Robinson..., lâche-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Allons, ses fleurs survivront bien un jour de plus sans toi, et cette vieille bique aussi. Assieds-toi », ajoute-t-elle en tapotant son matelas, réveillant le chaton qui y est lové – inséparables, ces deux-là,au final.

 

Il préfère tirer une chaise, sachant que le lit n'est pas assez grand pour qu'ils y soient tous les deux confortablement installés, et ceci fait, elle lance :

 

« Je me fais vieille, tu sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, alors. »

 

Elle sourit à cette légère tentative d'humour, mais ne rit pas. Il commence à vraiment s'inquiéter.

 

« Est-ce qu'il te manque ? » demande-t-elle après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant.

 

Il sait immédiatement de qui elle parle, sans même avoir à le vérifier. Sans doute parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui pourrait lui manquer.

 

« Ca fait seulement trois mois depuis qu'il est venu, répond-il avec nonchalance, mais son coeur se serre rien qu'en pensant à Steve. Il ne peut pas déjà me manquer.

\- Oh, Buck, si seulement ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tu as toujours du mal à saisir les sentiments, hein ?

\- Oui. Mais je les ressens quand même.

\- Bien sûr. Je sais que tu les ressens, dit-elle ; puis elle tend une main vers lui, qu'il prend. Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Après la guerre.

\- Pourquoi ? Certaines choses font mieux de rester cachées.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir connu l'homme que mon frère est devenu. Et ça ne saurait tarder, maintenant.

\- Et si cet homme ne vaut pas le coup ? »

 

Il veut en dire plus. _Rappelle-toi de moi comme j'étais, pas comme je suis désormais_. Mais sa bouche reste fermée. Millie ne répond pas non plus. Elle se contente de lui serrer la main un peu plus fort, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et ainsi, il raconte.

Il lui parle de la chute, de son bras, de la douleur insupportable, de la torture.

Il lui parle de la mort. Les cris, les larmes, les prières avant qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette. Tout le monde réagit différement une fois venue leur dernière heure – il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait, lui qui a tant peur de rendre son dernier souffle mais qui parfois appelle la mort dans ses voeux.

Il lui parle du sang qui ne part pas de ses mains, et de tous ceux qu'il a tués, sans jamais savoir pourquoi, sans jamais _demander_ pourquoi. Parmi eux, Howard Stark, laissant orphelin le jeune Tony qui, ironiquement, est devenu ami avec Steve.

Et il lui parle de Steve, bien sûr. Steve qui l'a ramené à ses esprits avec nulle autre arme que sa ténacité et ses mots ; qui s'est acharné à le retrouver même après que le soldat ait essayé de le tuer à coups de couteau, de plomb et de ses propres mains.

Il parle et parle, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au départ, et quand il se tait enfin, il réalise qu'il tremble et que les joues de Millie sont mouillées de larmes silencieuses.

 

« Henry a tué un de ses hommes, lâche-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence – elle n'a même pas encore pris la peine de s'essuyer les joues. Ils étaient en fuite dans les bois, se cachant d'un groupe de soldats allemands. Henry ne savait pas si l'autre était malade, ou blessé, mais il était délirant. Il se tortillait comme un fou, il faisait beaucoup trop de bruit. Et Henry.... Henry l'a étranglé avant que les Allemands n'arrivent à leur niveau. Il a dit aux autres que leur frère d'arme avait succombé à une blessure. A ce jour, _personne_ à l'armée ne sait ce qui est réellement arrivé à cet homme. Et ça a hanté Henry, crois-moi. Il entendait les gémissements d'agonie dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il en rêvait. Certaines nuits, il se réveillait et me prenait dans ses bras en répétant qu'il était désolé. Et moi, ça m'a fait perdre le sommeil pendant un moment. Ca m'a horrifiée. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Et je ne l'aimais pas moins. Ce que tu as fait, ce qu' _ils_ t'ont fait faire... crois-moi, ça m'horrifie aussi. Mais ça ne change rien. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et ça ne change absolument rien à comment je te vois, Bucky. S'il y a une chose que j'ai compris à propos de cette guerre, c'est que _tout le monde_ , sans exception, s'est sali les mains. Souvent avec le sang ennemi. Mais pas toujours. »

 

Il acquiesce silencieusement. Enfin quelque chose qu'il ne peut nier – ils ont tous été criminels durant cette époque, même s'il lui semble avoir été le pire de tous.

 

« Même Steve est persuadé d'avoir ton sang sur les mains, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Il t'a réveillée cette nuit-là, hein ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai entendu crier ton nom. Il a vécu toutes ces atrocités, et c'est toujours l'idée de te perdre qui le hante. »

 

Elle serre ses doigts un peu plus fort, presque à lui en faire mal. Il est étonné qu'elle ait encore tant de force.

 

« Je sais que je vais bientôt mourir, souffle-t-elle. Je le sens. J'ai deux instructions pour toi, et tu as intérêt à bien m'écouter, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répond-t-il, sa gorge d'ores et déjà nouée.

\- D'abord, ne perds pas de temps à m'enterrer. J'ai déjà mes neveux pour ça. Quand ça arrivera, préviens les secours en disant que tu es un voisin et que tu t'es inquiété de ne pas m'avoir vue sortir depuis quelques jours. Et ensuite, prends le premier avion pour Washington. Steve et toi avez déjà perdu trop de temps. Je veux que vous le rattrapiez. Je veux que tu vives, James. Personne ne le mérite plus que toi. Et pour ce qui est de mon autre souhait... ne sois pas trop triste. J'ai eu une belle vie. Et je n'aurais pu demander davantage que de te retrouver à son terme. Tu es un héros, malgré tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai gardé notre nom de famille, au lieu de prendre celui d'Henry ? Ce n'était pas pour honorer notre père. C'était parce que ce nom était tout ce qu'il me restait de toi. Tu étais notre héros, à Lucy et moi. Et ce que tu m'as raconté n'y change rien. Elle dirait la même chose si elle avait eu l'honneur de te revoir. Tu es un des hommes les plus braves que j'aie jamais connus, James Buchanan Barnes. »

 

Il baisse la tête, incapable de répondre. Leurs mains sont encore entremêlées quand il s'aperçoit qu'elle s'est endormie. Là seulement, il s'autorise à pleurer.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Quelques semaines après, un matin, Bucky est tiré de son vague sommeil par le chaton et il sait immédiatement qu'il y a un problème.

D'abord, parce qu'en se renseignant sur les chats, il a lu qu'ils pouvaient sentir quand leur maître était malade – ou pire. Ensuite, parce que l'animal ne quitte Millie que pour manger.

Ce n'est pas encore l'heure à laquelle Bucky le nourrit, et pourtant il est là, à gratter sa porte et miauler derrière elle.

Il sort de la chambre, prend le chaton dans ses bras et pousse doucement la porte de Millie, presque effrayé de la réveiller en faisant trop de bruit.

Elle a certainement l'air de dormir. Sauf qu'elle ne respire plus.

Il tombe au sol, assis contre le mur, le chaton toujours pelotonné dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, recroquevillé pour étouffer ses sanglots. Trop longtemps, sans doute. Mais quand il se lève, il sait quoi faire.

Il ne possède pas grand chose ; ses habits entrent sans problème dans un grand sac à dos. Il ajoute un peu de nourriture, tous ses carnets. Il ne prend des affaires de Millie que les portraits que Steve a faits d'elle, songeant que ce dernier voudra peut-être les récupérer, ainsi que la petite photographie de polaroïd d'eux deux – sur laquelle le visage de Bucky montre clairement qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Il trouvait l'idée stupide pour le coup, mais plus maintenant. Après une courte réflexion, il s'autorise aussi à prendre l'appareil. De ce qu'il a compris, tout le monde utilise des appareils numériques, maintenant, et personne ne saura mieux apprécier la vieillerie que Steve. Il recompte l'argent qu'il a gagné en jardinage, entasse tout dans le sac. L'appareil polaroïd, deux dessins, une photo, quelques liasses de dollar. C'est à ça que se résume tout ce à quoi il tient. Puis il décroche le téléphone.

 

« Bonjour, quelle est l'urgence ? demande rapidement une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ma voisine n'est pas sortie de chez elle depuis quelques jours. Elle est âgée et je me demande si...»

 

Il n'a même pas besoin de feindre l'angoisse. Sa voix se brise d'elle-même. Il reprend son souffle le temps que l'opératrice lui demande l'adresse, et il lui donne tous les renseignements nécessaires. Puis il embrasse Millie sur le front et part, un gros sac sur le dos et un chaton sous le bras.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

**Washington – 2016.**

 

Sam avait raison : tout va bien mieux maintenant que Steve est revenu dans les affaires.

Il s'entraîne avec l'équipe, maintenant, parce que son corps a besoin d'être remis sur le droit chemin. Natasha ne s'est pas privée de s'en moquer durant les premiers jours, mais elle a rapidement manqué de commentaires sarcastiques. Peu importe pour Steve, de toute façon – il est plus habitué à se battre aux côtés de ses soldats qu'à seulement les regarder le faire. Et il sait que ça les galvanise. C'est à ça que Steve Rogers est doué : motiver son équipe.

Il a toujours ses mauvais moments, mais Wanda aussi, et d'une certaine manière, ça se passe mieux ainsi. Quand ça arrive, il sort prendre l'air et fumer, et puisque l'odeur ne semble pas déranger Wanda, elle vient avec lui. Ils parlent, parfois, mais le plus souvent ne disent rien. Les silences partagés avec elle ne mettent pas Steve mal à l'aise. Et elle ne passe pas son temps à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Elle l'écoute seulement quand il a besoin de parler, et quand ce n'est pas le cas, elle se contente de lui toucher doucement le bras. Etrangement, son contact amoindrit la douleur. Avoir un pouvoir sur l'esprit des autres a bien ses avantages ; Steve aimerait pouvoir lui retourner la faveur.

Ce soir-là fait partie de ces moments. Ils sont assis sur le muret qui entoure la base, et entre deux cigarettes, Steve lui demande :

 

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Il me manque », répond-elle simplement sans le regarder.

 

Il acquiesce. Il comprend. Ils ont tous les deux perdu un frère. Sauf que Wanda ne retrouvera jamais le sien, et il sait combien cela peut hanter quelqu'un.

Ils ne disent rien d'autre, et quand il est temps pour Steve de partir, il pose un tendre baiser sur son front avant d'enfourcher sa moto.

Son appartement est le même depuis qu'il a emménagé à Washington. Il s'y plait toujours, même si Nick Fury a manqué de se vider de son sang sur son fauteuil. Et Sharon Carter n'est plus sa voisine depuis qu'elle a été promue dans une autre ville. Ceci mis à part, il n'y a pas grand chose qui a changé.

Comme d'habitude, il cherche ses clés en montant les escaliers et quand il relève les yeux pour grimper la dernière marche, il croit avoir une hallucination en voyant un homme assis devant sa porte.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

 

« Surprise », lâche Bucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus qu'un seul chapitre et un épilogue !  
> Merci de laisser un kudo si vous passez par là, un petit feedback si vous vous sentez d'humeur bavarde, et merci de me lire. ♥


End file.
